Vampire Knight: Requiem
by storymcwrite
Summary: alternate story after the anime (i know the manga continues, but this is my own continuation story after the anime, hope i did the show justice)


cross academy now under repairs houses only the day class the vampires had left now, led by Kaname, and zero has become the hunter organization's most powerful hunter, the head master still watching over his students, having Yagari as a secondary principal. we now go to the vampires and a certain dark prince

Yuki stirred in her sleep and sat up sweating "Kaname!" takuma drops the tea platter "oh my..lady Yuki is everything okay?..." he says walking over she calms down "y...yes I..I'm sorry takuma... " he smiles "oh its nothing to worry about just some spilled tea, should i bring you another batch?" she blushes slightly having caused the mess "ah..no w..water is fine" takuma nods " and Yuki, don't worry Kaname said he'd only be gone for a week, and you know better than i do that Kaname always keeps his word" Yuki nodded and gave a smile "yes..he does" she then got up and went into the drawing room, and sat on the chaise lounge "takuma...thank you for staying behind it was kind of you to look after me" takuma smiled "well lady Yuki, if im being honest, I've always enjoyed your company,there's a certain light in Kanames eyes when your around, that isn't always there, most of the time it seems hes enveloped in a shroud of darkness, I'm afraid without you...it would consume him..." Yuki nodded

Kaname walked down a hallway , he could hear the gentlemen in the room ahead arguing , but as he entered the room everything fell silent, he took his seat which was by the door "By all means gentlemen feel free to keep prattling over your meaningless negotiations" a thick mustached man stood up "Kaname you are most arrogant to even show your face here!, i don't care whose blood courses through your veins!, assassinating Ichijo was the last straw!" Kaname merely held a finger to his lips "shhhhhhh" as he did so the air in the room began to chill "I'm guessing your new to the council, i knew they'd find a replacement for ichijo, but i did not expect it to be someone as ...loud as you" the man glares at Kaname "Ichijos blood is on your hands Kaname!" Kaname smirked "he would not listen to my views , he treated me like a child, that was his biggest mistake " the man stood up "His mistake was not keeping you in check, he knew Rido was the only way to distract you, so that we may accomplish our goal!" Kaname tensed hearing that name "don't bring up that monster while in my presence..." the man was now angry "Kaname you are nothing more than a brat, a spoiled child i for one am glad that your parents aren't here!, they'd be ashamed of what you've become " the room fell silent, one of the other members stammered "K...Kaname he did not mean it...he spoke out of turn" the next thing they knew, the lights went out and there was a ripping and tearing sound, when the lights came back on the man was suspended from the ceiling impaled with the legs of the table throat gashed open, all this happened in seconds, Kaname merely looked at the others "would anyone else like to talk about my parents?" the room was silent a small portly British man looked at Kaname "we...are all loyal to you Kaname, Haruka was a dear friend of mine... and weather or not i agree with your methods.. i will support your choices Kaname, because weather the rest of the council admits it or not, you haven't been wrong yet" Kaname nodded "thank you, sir drekman, its nice to see that loyalty isn't dead yet, though its a shame that the loyalty comes from a different country" the man nodded and sat back down, Kaname closed his eyes "you may take over the council, id like to have someone i trust, in charge" Kaname gets up "now, i shall leave you gentleman to it , there is someone in need of my attention" without a second glance Kaname got up and left the room, and got in the awaiting car parked on the curb he got in and propped his elbow on the door resting his chin in his hand, the driver asked "where to lord Kaname?" he sighed "just take me home, these diplomats have made me quite tiresome...and im sure yuki has been quite restless without me there"


End file.
